


The Massage

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Tony slowly removed his shirt, Gibbs had massaged him several times since he had been hit by the car earlier in the year and Tony had to silently admit to himself that he always felt better afterwards. But tonight he would feel incredible.





	

Tony slowly removed his shirt, Gibbs had massaged him several times since he had been hit by the car earlier in the year and Tony had to silently admit to himself that he always felt better afterwards. He groaned in anticipation as he felt Gibbs drizzle a little of the warm oil onto his shoulders and upper back, enjoying the way Gibbs’s firm, strong fingers lightly rubbed in the oil before they began to firmly knead the muscles, rubbing and pressing them into relaxation, Gibbs’s fingers gently stroking his neck and caressing his shoulders, lulling and relaxing him as no one had seemed to be able to do in a long time. His eyes slid shut and he found himself concentrating on nothing more than the firm touch that eased the tension away

Gibbs smiled as he felt Tony relax under his touch. He loved the feel of Tony’s firm shoulders, loved to tracing the muscles and the feeling of Tony's warm skin under his fingertips. "Why don't you lay on the bed? Let me give you a full massage.” Gibbs murmured into his ear, placing his hands under Tony’s arms and gently pulling him to his feet.

Tony swallowed hard and nodded, allowing Gibbs to guide him into the bedroom. Gibbs had given him a full massage before but this time Tony felt different, excited in a way he had never felt before. He couldn't quite understand it but he longed to feel Gibbs's fingers on his skin, caressing him, as Gibbs had never done before. His breath quickened as Gibbs helped him out of his jeans and guided him to the bed still clothed in his underwear, making certain he was comfortable on his stomach before sitting on the bed beside him and drizzling more of the warm oil onto his back. He sighed again as he felt Gibbs's long fingers begin to work their magic, relaxing him as they glided over his shoulders and around his neck, gently massaging below his ears before gliding back down and kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders. He moaned softly as he felt his tension melt away.

"Enjoying this?' Gibbs's hot breath brushed against his ear and Tony moaned again in soft reply, his breath catching in excitement as Gibbs began to nibble lightly on his ear. "Good!" Gibbs murmured as he slowly continued the massage, trailing his hands lower over Tony's back, firmly kneading the muscles beneath as he bent forward and lightly bit and sucked at the fleshy intersection of Tony's neck and shoulder being careful not to leave a mark as Tony softly groaned at the sensation.

Resisting the urge to straddle Tony’s body, Gibbs poured a little more oil into his hand as he continued to move down Tony’s body, rubbing his hands in a circular motion as he relaxed the muscles beneath, slowly working his way down to Tony’s underpants, gently allowing his fingers to brush under the elastic as he listened to Tony's quiet moans at his touch.

Moving his hands even lower, Gibbs began to lightly rub and knead the firm muscles underneath, allowing his fingers to brush gently between the crease as they slipped even lower under the cloth. He felt the muscles tense for a brief-moment and he lowered his head, softly kissing Tony’s back as his fingers began a soft feathery dance across the small rosebud hole hidden between Tony’s legs. "You are so beautiful!” he murmured between kisses, "I could touch you for hours."

Gibbs's fingers seemed to dance across his body, sending small erotic sparks of pleasure and desire as they touched and played with him. Tony wanted more, needed more and he moaned softly as he pushed back against the finger that was sending him wild as it teased and caressed, making promises that he needed filled. He swallowed hard and tried to speak but his words changed into a moan of desperation as he trembled under Gibbs's manipulations. He swallowed again and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to concentrate on his words and not the sensations; "Gibbs..." he managed to gasp out before small electrical sparks within him robbed him of any intelligent words.

Gibbs lifted his head at the soft call, smiling as he felt Tony begin to tremble under his touch. Reluctantly he eased his hands from beneath the thin material and moved back up the bed, nibbling and licking the tanned skin as he went until he reached Tony's ear. Controlling his own excited breathing at Tony's whimpers of protest, he whispered, "It's time to roll over so I can massage the front of you.'

Tony nervously licked his lips and nodded, rolling over as Gibbs helped to position his body, ensuring he was comfortable.

Gently kissing Tony’s face, Gibbs rose from the bed and quickly and quietly stripped out of his own jeans and shirt, leaving himself similarly dressed as Tony was in only his underpants. Carefully climbing back onto the bed, he began to softly kiss Tony's face, trailing butterfly kisses across his forehead and eyes until trailing them down to the full pouting lips. He carefully lifted a leg over Tony's body, straddling him before leaning down and lightly kissing Tony’s face.

Reaching Tony's lips, he gently allowed his tongue to trace across them before he lightly began to suck on Tony’s bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth as he began to nibble on it as his hands wandered downwards and began to trace patterns across Tony's firm tanned chest, flicking and rubbing the small hardening nubs there. He heard Tony gasp at his touch and darted his tongue into his lover's mouth, gently playing with Tony's tongue.

He found himself moaning into Tony's mouth as Tony hesitantly returned the kiss almost shyly and uncertain at first but growing bolder by the moment as Tony began to explore his mouth. The kiss became more intense, more desperate as Tony's hands reached up and held the back of his head. Tony’s fingers running through his hair as Tony pulled him closer. Reluctantly he finally broke the kiss, shushing Tony when he protested with a soft groan at the loss of contact.

Gibbs smiled as he brushed Tony’s lips with his own silencing the protest before he began a breathless light trail of kisses down Tony's throat and chest. Tony arched his back and moaned as he continued to lightly caress his nipples, his face still pressed to Tony’s sternum as he lightly licked the skin, breathing in the fresh smell that was purely Tony. He slowly moved his lips across Tony's now heated skin, brushing them teasingly across the hard nubs, tenderly licking and blowing them as he watched Tony squeeze his eyes shut in pure enjoyment at the sensual sensation.

Carefully shifting his body back, he positioned himself on Tony’s legs, as he glided his mouth and hands down his partner’s firm flat abdomen, allowing his tongue and fingers to caress and massage the rock-hard muscles beneath them as he heard Tony groan and whisper his name.

The light and erotic touch of Gibbs's hands and tongue on his body seemed to ignite every nerve in his body and Tony reached down and tried to pull Gibbs closer, using his hands in replace of the words he was no longer capable of uttering to urge Gibbs to help put out the fire building within him. He was rock hard and he wanted to be touched. A soft moan of frustration tore through his throat as Gibbs's hands slipped into his underpants but the teasing fingers brushed through the hairs between his legs, never touching his now throbbing cock. "Please!" He whispered through clenched teeth as the ache in his erection intensive with the need to be touched.

Pulling his hands back a little, Gibbs snagged the top of Tony’s underpants and gently began to ease them down as his mouth brushed across the newly exposed skin. Tony's erection sprung upright as the restricting material was removed and Gibbs grinned as he flickered his tongue lightly across the top as Tony gasped at the wet sensation, his hips thrusting upwards for more. Moving off Tony Gibbs quickly pulled the underwear free before settling down beside his partner's hips as he lovingly began to kiss the head of Tony’s shaft, enjoying the soft groans of pleasure that escaped Tony’s throat.

Tony's hands curled and grabbed the bottom sheet as Gibbs began to slowly lick and kiss the full length of his now throbbing cock, making sure no area was neglected by his mouth as he gently reached down between Tony's legs and began to lightly massage the heavy ball sack. The feeling was incredible. Making Tony harder than he had ever been before and he began thrusting slowly in time with Gibbs’s licks and kisses.

Licking his way back to the tip, Gibbs paused as he watched the clear drops of pre-cum leak out. Smiling, he carefully collected them with his tongue, savoring the taste for a moment before he lightly kissed the head again and opened his mouth slipping Tony inside. He placed a hand on Tony's stomach, preventing the young man from thrusting up and burying himself deep within his throat as he began a slow and enticing rhythm of allowing Tony’s shaft to slide in a little before pulling back to the head and sliding back down so the pulsing cock was buried a little deeper as he worked his tongue around it caressing it in his mouth. Feeling Tony's cock begin to swell and heat as Tony began to whimper, Gibbs began to speed up his actions, drawing Tony deeper and deeper into his throat, deep throating him as he lifted his hand and allowed Tony to thrust in as deep as he could, enjoying Tony's cry of release as he came deep in Gibbs’s throat as Gibbs swallowed greedily.

He felt Tony fall back onto the bed, exhausted, and allowed him to slip free from his mouth as he raised his head and watched smiling as Tony slowly opened his eyes and stared at him in amazement, whispering, “That was incredible!”


End file.
